


Kuasa

by hanchozone



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanchozone/pseuds/hanchozone
Summary: ryeonseungseorang budak kotor berkata dengan sombongnya, "yang mulia kaisar han, apakah betul bahwa perintahmu adalah absolut dan kau tidak dikuasai siapapun?"
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hanchozone Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2019





	Kuasa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phanthxm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phanthxm).



> oleh erryoun
> 
> terinspirasi dari prompt
> 
> “Tuhan dan raja bertekuk lutut di bawahku, kenapa kamu yang rakyat biasa malah menolakku?” Ucap Han Seungwoo di depan seorang budak yang dipaksa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. “Tapi, aku tidak memiliki Raja atau bahkan Tuhan, jadi untuk apa aku berlutut padamu yang bukan siapa-siapa?”

_Semenanjung Korea, abad 13_ ㅡ Tersebut sebuah wilayah yang begitu besar, bekas berdirinya tiga kerajaan besar Goguryeo, Silla, dan Baekje yang beratus-ratus tahun kemudian menjadi satu kesatuan di bawah sebuah kerajaan besar; Dinasti Goryeo. Di bawah pemerintahan absolut Kaisar Han, kerajaan ini dapat bertahan dari bertubi-tubinya serangan pasukan Mongol. Melindungi sebuah kerajaan yang begitu besar adalah bukan perkara mudah, tapi setiap beberapa bulan, jenderal yang pulang dari bertugas di perbatasan hampir selalu membawa kabar gembira.

Mungkin sudah hampir dua minggu yang lalu Jenderal Kang pulang dengan membawa “hadiah kecil” untuk sang kaisar. Bukan hanya berita kemenangan, tapi juga sekian belas tahanan perang. Pasukan Mongol itu ditangkapnya dan dibawanya pulang untuk dijadikan budak.

Di antara sekian prajurit Mongol yang tertangkap, hanya ada satu yang begitu keras kepalanya. Pakaian perangnya sudah dilucuti, dia hanya mengenakan celana lusuh yang terbuat dari goni. Entah sudah berapa kali para penjaga memukul punggungnya dengan tongkat besi, entah sudah berapa kali laki-laki itu memuntahkan darah kental ke atas lantai. Seperti tidak takut apapun, dia menolak untuk mengucap sumpah setia untuk melayani Dinasti Goryeo dan Kaisar Han. Bahkan setelah diinjak berkali-kali kepalanya oleh sepatu besi, dia masih berani mengangkat wajah dan menatap lurus pada Kaisar Han, dengan mata rubahnya yang tajam berani dan senyuman penuh arti.

Han Seungwoo, sang kaisar agung menekan-nekan jari-jarinya, merasa terganggu. Sejak kecil, sejak dinobatkan sebagai putra mahkota, dirinya tidak pernah menemu penolakan. Semua orang mengelu-elukannya seperti dewa, jari telunjuknya adalah seperti sebuah tongkat sihir yang mampu membuat siapapun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tentu saja tidak semua orang menyukai Kaisar Han, terutama musuh-musuh mereka di perbatasan. Tapi bahkan pemimpin suku Khitan dari Dinasti Liao rela menjilat kotoran sepatu sang kaisar setelah pasukannya dikalahkan.

Tapi laki-laki ini, si bedebah kotor ini, berani-beraninya menyita waktu Seungwoo hanya untuk melihatnya disiksa sampai hampir mati seperti orang bodoh. Seungwoo tidak tahu apa yang dijunjungnya begitu tinggi sampai kekerasan kepalanya itu melampaui batas normal. Tubuhnya melemah, gemetaran karena sudah kehabisan banyak darah, tapi dia masih mengangkat wajah dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, masih menatap kedua mata Seungwoo dengan ekspresi santainya yang membuat kesal.

“Otaknya terlalu kosong untuk disuruh berpikir sendiri.”

Setelah sekian lama membisu, Kaisar Han akhirnya membuka suara. Dia berdiri dari singgasana, mengangkat wajahnya dengan begitu percaya diri, menunjukkan _siapa dirinya_ pada si budak tahanan perang tidak tahu diri itu. “Silakan saja kalau kau mau mati konyol di sana. Tapi ketahuilah dengan siapa kau berurusan. Kaisar agung dari Dinasti Goryeo, kaisar-kaisar lain takut padaku, kerajaan lain bertekuk lutut di hadapan pasukanku. Sedangkan kau,” Seungwoo turun dari singgasananya, berjalan santai tepat ke hadapan sang budak, lalu menginjak kepalanya, memaksanya berhenti mengangkat wajah dan menunjukkan tatapan sombongnya. “Hanyalah seonggok kutu,” katanya santai. Diinjaknya kepala si tahanan lebih kuat. “Kutu kotor sepertimu harus belajar untuk menundukkan kepalamu.”

Seungwoo mengeraskan genggaman tangan di balik pakaiannya tatakala didapati bahwa budak kotor itu masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Tampak enggan sama sekali menunduk meskipun Seungwoo sudah menginjak kepalanya keras sekali dengan membebankan seluruh berat badannya. Budak itu tertawa, lalu dengan sisa-sisa getar pita suaranya dia membalas, “Aku tidak punya raja, tidak punya Tuhan. Aku berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri. Aku ikut menyerbu perbatasan untuk mengampu hak-hakku sendiri. Bagiku, kau bukan siapa-siapa, hanya manusia biasa seperti orang lain.”

Seungwoo mengeraskan rahangnya “Naif sekali. Ketahuilah bahwa kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menjadi manusia yang bebas di dalam sistem dunia yang kejam ini. Penguasa akan selalu ada dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kutu kecil sepertimu kecuali harus tunduk.”

“Begitu? Bagaimana denganmu _Yang Mulia Kaisar Agung_? Kau pikir dunia ada di tangamu? Kau pikir selama kau berdiri di atas tanah Semenanjung Korea, kaulah yang paling berkuasa?” Senyumnya melebar. “Apakah betul bahwa perintahmu adalah absolut dan kau tidak _dikuasai_ siapapun?”

Seungwoo tidak tahu apa yang menganggu otaknya, tapi tongkat besi yang dipegang salah satu pengawal itu direbutnya, lalu dipukulnya kepala budak itu berkali-kali, seperti tidak mau mendengar mulut besarnya itu bicara lagi. Lantas pecah kepalanya, darah merembes melalui lantai kayu. Seungwoo masih menginjak jasad itu satu kali lagi setelahnya, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan.

Seungwoo berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya tanpa mengizinkan pelayan manapun masuk menemaninya. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai gemetaran hebat untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Dia sudah menahan itu sejak pertama kali bertemu pandangan dengan tatapan rubah yang nyalang dan senyuman bangga yang membuatnya luar biasa kesal. Seungwoo melepas satu per satu atribut kekaisaran, juga menanggalkan setiap kain sutra yang membalut indah kulit pucatnya.

Seungwoo menggigit bibirnya, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal sambil menyentuh ereksinya yang sudah bangun sejak budak kotor itu berani membuka suara di hadapannya. “Ahh,” desah kecilnya lolos begitu saja di antara bibir yang memerah menyala karena digigitnya begitu keras.

Seungwoo tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan ini, tapi dia memain-mainkan lubangnya sendiri dengan bantuan cairan madu. Itu terasa semakin nikmat seiring dengan bertambahnya jari yang dia masukan ke dalam tubuhnya dari bawah sana.

Di antara desah tipis yang tersapu angin malam,

kaisar Han meneteskan air matanya sendiri untuk pertama kalinya sejak dirinya diangkat menjadi putra mahkota saat masih balita.

Tangisannya bukan hanya sekadar menahan nikmat,

tapi juga tentang perasaan malu yang begitu mendasar.

Karena dirinya, yang seorang Kaisar Agung sekarang mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, tanpa sehelai pun benang sutera, menangis di bawah sinar bulan dari jendela, mengais nafsu dan cinta dari orang yang bahkan sudah tidak bernyawa, tengkoraknya berhamburan di ruangan utama istana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Dinasti Goryeo runtuh pada abad ke 14 sebelum akhirnya Dinasti Joseon berdiri di atas tanah tersebut. Masyarakat semua tahu bagaimana cerita sebuah kerajaan besar pertama yang mampu menyatukan seluruh wilayah Semenanjung Korea di bawah kekuasaannya. Pertahanan yang kuat, kaisar yang tangguh. Tapi tidak banyak yang tahu di balik semua prestasi Kaisar Han Seungwoo selama kepemimpinannya, cerita hidupnya tidak berakhir terlalu manis. Dia tidak pernah menikah, juga tidak pernah menyentuh selir manapun. Kepimimpinannya berakhir dan digantikan adik dari mendiang ayahnya ketika Han Seungwoo ditemukan di dalam kamarnya sendiri, sudah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa setelah meminum cairan racun. Wasiat darinya hanyalah secarik kertas dengan dua baris kalimat tidak terlalu jelas,_

_“Berhenti muncul di kepalaku. Kamu sudah mati.”_


End file.
